Crossfade
by ParrfectMess
Summary: Severus/Lily Evans "Would you give up everything you hold dear to have me, to help me Severus? What happened if you just walked away from the death and darkness? You forget where you came from, where we came from." He looked into her eyes wanting to take the leap into the unknown. But would he? What path will he ultimately choose? Story starts from childhood & unfolds from there
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a normal summer morning. We had woken up to the smell of Dad's coffee and the sound of Mum's polite call to arise and join the living.

Petunia and I had made our way to the table. Dad quickly kissed both Petunia's and my head before heading off to work, the two of us still enjoying breakfast. Mum went to work later and Mrs. Gray came over to watch us. She shooed my Mum off and out of the kitchen before she could try to tackle the breakfast dishes. Mum came down the stair less than a half hour later with her dark red hair beautifully done.

She was a hair magician, could do almost anything in a short amount of time. Mum always said it was just another artform for her to tackle. She fancied herself a revolutionary artist, but Dad said she wrote political material and made "awful" paintings. He always smiled when he said that. I never knew if he meant it or not. Mum swore that her one piece she brought home was really the only thing to bring our cookie cutter brick house into the new Mod era. Petunia and I both found it confusing. I called it the "Shrieking Cat," but Petunia said it was a bowl of rotting fruit. Whatever it was, my Mum was very proud of it.

"You be good for Flossie," Mum said as she wrapped a mustard yellow scarf around her neck.

"Mrs. Gray," Flossie corrected with a smile. Only Mum and Dad could call her by her first name. Mrs. Gray believed children should learn respect for their elders. She said it was Southern Etiquette. She was from America, the south and had one of the most interesting accents.

"Love you my doves," Mum said heading out the door putting on her sunglasses. Dad took his motorcycle to work and Mum took our car. My dad scrimped and saved for his "only toy he will ever get to have." He was very proud of his motorcycle.

Petunia and I waited for the purr of the automobile to fade away before asking Mrs. Gray to go play at the park. She had her arms in the sink water.

"Tunie, you grab that dish rag and wipe down the table. Lily come here and dry the pan and the pot. After you two do that you can go to the park."

"Thank you Mrs. Gray," Petunia and I said in unison.

"And if I find you playing by that dirty river instead...well, you don't want that." She turned around and eyed Petunia first then me.

"Yes ma'am," I said softly rubbing the towel against the bottom of the frying pan.

"We won't ever do that again," Petunia said scrubbing the table.

Mrs. Gray began rinsing a plate. "You can go to that filthy river if you want to. You just need an adult. Neither one of you is drowning in that stink creek on my watch."

Petunia and I looked at each other. I mouthed "stink creek." Mrs. Gray said the funniest things. "Mrs. Gray," I said with a giant smile, "you say the funniest words sometimes."

"As do you Evans girls. Now dry the pan and be off."

Petunia had her wristwatch on and we were to be back home in an hour and a half to help Mrs. Gray with some sort of craft project. I liked her a lot. She would tell us about growing up in America during the Great Depression, and the mountains that she lived by, and how she met Mr. Gray during the War. I'm glad she found her way to Cokeworth.

Petunia and I decided to race to the park. It was a bit of a run, but it was always fun on mild summer days. Petunia usually won, but I was ok with that. My legs were shorter than hers. I liked the few days I won she would have to push me on the carousel first, and not the other way around. Today I was much farther behind and decided to walk the rest of the way. I guess I must have not slept well the night before or something.

A person caught my attention in my peripheral vision. I turned my head and saw a boy walking down the street with the really bad sidewalks. He was hopping over cracks and standing on top of the little peeks of cement that jutted out over tree roots, surveying the lay of the land. Our eyes met and he stumbled back, apparently shocked. I smiled and giggled at the startled boy. His pale face became flushed and he turned away, changing his course to the banks of the murky river.

I thought that was a bit odd, but shrugged it off and met Petunia at the rusty carousel. There were a few other children at the park and presumably a mother or nanny. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Petunia had a smug look on her face and teased me about my delayed arrival.

"I was tired," I said as she whizzed by me. "I figured I'd just walk," she came around again, "and rest up to push you."

The carousel was going fast enough, so I jumped on and Petunia and I stared up the the clouds. We'd occasionally glance at each other and laugh. Once it started to slow down Petunia jumped off and spun it back up to speed, jumping back on of course. We would be able to have this secret sister time for maybe 3 go arounds before the other kids would want to join. Petunia and I would take turns spinning everyone. Today one of the boys decided it would be a good idea to puke.

All of us on squealed and jumped off. Petunia stopped the carousel and the kid's mother or nanny came over and assisted him off. Another boy began shoveling sand over the vomit. Ew. Petunia and I decided to go play by the bushes. We pretended to make jewelry out of twigs and stems and leaves. I thought we looked like some of the naked woodland ladies in Dad's Greek Myths book. I couldn't remember what they were called, but I did remember seeing their private bits.

"Look at me, Lily," Petunia said being goofy and walking like duck modelling her "jewelry." She had a pretty crown of flowers and leaves.

I looked at my bark brooch and some of the small flowers I picked. My collection of flora was not as pretty as hers. Petunia began normally walking back to our shaded spot. I looked at the small pink flowers wishing I could make something special like Petunia. She had a knack for crafts.

I playfully swiped my hand over the circle of flowers commanding them to dance, and I swear I saw them move and twist a little bit. It was not from the small gust of my hand because it looked more unnatural. I blinked my eyes thinking I was seeing things.

"Dance," I said once again as I motioned in a circular path. The flowers weakly spun around 360 degrees, I swear. I gasped and then heard a noise in the bush behind me. That caused me to inhale sharply.

"What are you all startled about?" Petunia asked giving me a weird look.

I looked to the bush and heard nothing, then looked to my pile of plucked flowers. "I... I thought I made the flowers move." I looked up to my sister.

"Hah, Lily always the trickster. You silly girl." Petunia crouched by me admiring the bark brooch. "I like how you made it so you could twist the stems around a button of a shirt so it actually would stay. That's a good idea," she said as she sat down by me. She took off her braided necklace. "Here, I want you to try it on."

I was fiddling with one of the pink flowers. "Okay," I said not really paying attention to her. She kneeled behind me, pulled my hair away from my neck, and began fastening stems around a makeshift flower bud knob. "Dance!" I spoke again. Petunia watched as the circle of flowers stood upright and again spun weakly around before falling limply to the ground.

She stood up and rubbed her eyes. "You're playing tricks on me, Lily." She glared at me. "Stop that, it's not funny!"

I slowly stood up and looked at her, my eyes wide. I has gooseflesh all other. I had impressed and shocked myself. I tried to say something but couldn't.

Petunia kicked the circle of flowers, scattering them. I guess she thought I was trying to be a jerk. "Lily, c'mon stop it. You're creeping me out."

I knelt down and thought about what I thought I had just done. I wanted the flowers back by me. I reflected for a moment said with some feeling, "Come here." The flowers feebly moved back into the original circle, almost a perfect circle.

"Lily! Cut it out!" Petunia backed up, she was obviously trying so hard to piece together how I could possibly do that. I was known for playing tricks on her, and she was not a fan.

I looked up to her. I had a giant smile on my face. "Did you see that!" I couldn't believe it. I loved magic and magic tricks and magicians.

"Yes. Now stop playing games, Lily." She had a deep frown. "Let's go home."

She grabbed my hand and began dragging me along, unsettled. I looked back at my circle. The boy from the broken sidewalk crawled out from the bushes and stared at me. I frowned at him, then faced forward. We walked briskly home.

"I did make them move!" I argued with Petunia as we approached our house. "I swear Tuney, this is no joke."

"Fine, Lily. You made them move." She rolled her eyes at me. I knew she felt more mature than me because she was 10 and I was still 'in the single digit area' as she called it. "I don't understand why you like pulling pranks on me it's not funny." Petunia sounded annoyed.

"It's not a prank!" I was defensive. "I swear, Tuney! Cross my heart." I made an "x" across my heart.

She spun around. "There's no such thing as magic, and you're being so stupid right now. Cut it out!"

I stopped and stared up at her tears in my eyes. She opened the door to the house and I sprang upstairs to cry. Her words had hurt me, and not only that but she didn't believe me.

"What is that about?" Mrs. Gray asked as she set down her knitting needles.

Petunia shut the door and went into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. "Lily is upset that I called her out on a prank." She walked to the sitting room and set her glass on a coaster, then sat on the edge of the sofa. "She thinks she used magic to make flowers dance, Mrs. Gray."

"I see," said Mrs. Gray raising an eyebrow and settling her needles in her lap. Silence in engulfed the downstairs. I was sobbing away upstairs. "Well, Tunie," she said after a long moment of no one saying anything else, "maybe you two can apologize to each other for both of you being rude to each other. I'm sure you both deserve an apology."

"But-"

"Shush child. I'm not saying right away. Both of you just calm down." Mrs. Gray got up and went to the kitchen and made a phone call.

I came downstairs. I heard Mrs. Gray talking to someone-sounded like Mum-over the telephone and found Petunia reading a magazine and drinking some water. "She better not be calling Mum's office," I said grumpily. "You're the one being a meanie."

"Jeez Lily," more eye rolling. "How about we agree that we were both being meanies and say sorry?"

I scowled. "But I wasn't! I was telling you the truth."

Clank. The glass hit the coaster hard. "No, you weren't. You were being spooky. Knock it off. Stop acting like I'm being the bad guy."

"You're not a bad guy," I continued rudely. "You're just being mean. You saw it. I did magic!"

"Mrs. Gray!" Petunia yelled.

Oh boy. She hates that. We were going to be punished and have to clean something. "Stop it, Petunia." I yelled.

"Mrs. Gray!"

I heard the phone return to the cradle with a thud. Mrs. Gray had her hands on her hips, shaking her head and sighed loudly. "Honestly girls. This is truly ugly behaviour."

I stood up. "I'm telling the truth, ma'am. I did do magic."

"Oh be quiet, Lily." Petunia also stood up. "You're so full of it."

"You're full of it!" I yelled.

"Enough!" Mrs. Gray clapped her hands together loudly. "This is not how girls behave, especially over something so silly as this." She eyed each of us. "Lily. Petunia. You both need to go to your rooms right this minute."

We both mumbled mean things to each other under our breaths and made our way to our rooms. I heard Mrs. Gray pick up the phone once more and start talking again. "Hello? Eileen this is Flossie." I heard as I stomped up the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ever since that day at the park, where I performed magic for the first time, Petunia and I had been growing apart. I wanted to hang out less with her and she also with me. I had seen the pale boy a few more times in the summer, but he never said anything to me. I didn't bother to make conversation with him at the park or even the day when Petunia and I met another girl from the neighborhood by the river, which we weren't supposed to go to without an adult (Mrs. Gray would tan our hides), and he was there piling rocks on one another not but a few meters away. He always looked at me and then turned away.

Mum and Dad didn't believe me about the magic. I couldn't perform it again that night after the first time. I have tried since and only succeeded in making something special two more times. The times that I could work magic were alone, and when I tried to show Mum or Dad it just wouldn't work again. I still believed I could do magic, and one day I will be able to do it in front of people.

It may seem like a stupid idea, thinking that all those fantastical stories your dad or mum read to you could be real, that there is magic in this world. But I believed. I _know_ what I _saw._

I asked Mum about getting books on magic, but our library had a very limited selection. She also wasn't too keen on the idea. Dad laughed at me and told me if I can find them, I can read them. But I'd also have to pass them by him first. Mum may have been the artist of the family, but Dad was definitely more of the dreamer. Even with the OK from Dad, I gave up eventually trying to find the literature. Nothing answered any of my questions and it was mostly information I had read elsewhere or just regurgitation of the fantasy stories I heard/read. I had begun spending my energy elsewhere in other pursuits.

It was a long time before I was able to perform magic again. One day in March after my tenth birthday, I was playing outside after school and asked if I could go the the park by myself. Mrs. Gray gave me the usual business, and then said yes. I put on my galoshes and raincoat.I had borrowed Mom's more egg-shaped clear plastic umbrella with yellow dots on it (if I got under it and pulled it down all the way it covered most of my torso, it was a deep umbrella); I liked to pretend I was in a rocket ship and the dots were stars.

I made my way to the Foreign Space Area, which was in reality the park, but the Americans landing on the moon almost 8 months ago was still fresh in my mind and I wanted to be an astronaut for the afternoon. As I bounced around planet-to-moon-to-planet, I found that pale boy arranging rocks in the rain (just past the Martian planet in my imaginary solar system). I found it a bit odd playing in the rain with no umbrella and no galoshes, but I was curious enough to finally go up to him.

"Oi," I yelled as I approached, "what are you doing with those Martian rocks?"

He looked at me, baffled. I had pulled the umbrella as far it would go over me, it was one of those deep umbrellas, so presumably I looked a bit strange. "What business is it of yours, weirdo?"

"You're a weirdo," I retorted. "I'm not the one building Stone Hedge in the rain." He had killed my illusion of space and brought me back to the Earth's surface.

"First, it's called 'Stonehenge,' and this is not a henge. I'm just building...small towers," he said blushing and returning to his work.

"Do you always blush when you talk to girls. We don't have cooties, you know." I was feeling particularly spirited.

The boy tucked some of his longish hair behind his ear. It was dark. "I don't blush."

"You do every time I've seen you so far, and you're blushing right now."

He looked up at me again. "Why are you even here? Isn't your sister around somewhere so you can bother her?"

I crouched down by him. Noticing the jacket he had on was a very dark ruby red jacket. It was also old and a girl's jacket. I had to remind myself to not make fun of him. "How do you know I have a sister?"

"Um, hello? I live in the neighborhood too. Besides, you're the only girl I've seen with the pretty red hair." He immediately stopped what he was doing. "Long red hair," he quickly corrected.

I found it funny and sweet. I chuckled. "I'm Lily," I stuck out my hand from under the unusually low umbrella, "Lily Evans. I'm not usually this snippy, sorry about that." My hand was getting lightly pelted with raindrops.

The boy looked at me for a moment. He gingerly took my hand into his and shook. "Severus Snape."

"Severus?" I asked. He was still holding onto my hand.

"Yes. I'm named after an old relative, I think." He said as he slowly let go.

"Oh. It's a strange name."

"So I've been told." He had resumed precariously placing stones on one another.

"Did you get those from the river?" I asked, still crouched.

"Are you the one that makes flowers dance?" He said in reply, looking cautiously at me.

I was caught off guard, but then I had realized what he said. "Ah ha! I knew it was you that crawled out afterwards. So you saw me, right?! You saw what I did?" My heart leapt. Someone to believe me, after all that time. I didn't care about our semi-awkward meeting and the fact that this was totally out of nowhere. Someone believed me.

"Of course." He stood up and brushed his hands off. I didn't know then that his suspicions were confirmed when Mrs. Gray visited his mother about the Muggle witch years previous. He started walking to the gazebo out of the rain, not saying anything. I followed him out of curiosity.

"Here," he said crouching over a geometric design made out of tiny pebbles. "Make some of them move." I caught his eyes again. They were a very dark brown, almost black.

"This is a little spooky," I said keeping my distance. I shook off the umbrella and folded it up. I set it on the boarded floor before I decided crouched down across from him. "What makes you believe I can do it and it's not a...not a hoax?"

"Because I'm a wizard," he said flatly.

"A wizard?" I gave him a look.

He stared at me, smiled lopsidedly, then placed his hands over the small rocks. He said something in Latin, or Latin sounding like the language old Catholic masses are held in, and a few of the rocks moved into an undefined shape.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed loudly.

"See?" he said at the same time. Severus looked at me again and smiled. It was a very pleasant smile, genuine. "I _am_ a wizard."

"Do it again!"

"Ok."

He did it again. The pebbles moved into another odd shape. He had told me about how his mum is a witch, but she doesn't really practice anymore because she wants to be a "Muggle." He said that is what you call non-magical people. My family was a bunch of Muggles. He said it wasn't a cruel word, it's just what Muggles are called. I asked him questions and then I too tried to move the pebbles. It took me a few tries, but I did it eventually even if it was a very wobbly motion of movement. We both cried out in joy when it happened.

Petunia came down to the park yelling for me. It was dinner time and I was in big trouble. I hadn't realized that I had spent so much time talking and performing magic with Severus. She saw Severus and I and the rocks as she climbed the gazebo steps.

She's not dumb. Petunia put two and two together and knew what we were doing. Magic.

"I'm so telling Mum."

I turned to Severus and stuck out my hand quickly. "Nice meeting you, you know properly and all." Petunia turned and started running home, going to tell the parents I was being "crazy" again.

"Same," is all he said as he gently shook my hand. He looked into my eyes again. I felt a bit weird. "Don't forget your umbrella," he said letting go and then pointing to it.

"It's my Mum's." I grabbed the umbrella opened it up and pulled it all the way down like I did before. "It looks like stars, huh?" I was spinning it. I didn't want to leave and was stalling.

"I guess I can see that." We stared at each other again.

"Bye, Severus."

"See you around, Lily."

He watched me go. I could feel his eyes on me, a witch. I smiled knowing he was there and I didn't care what Petunia said. I had a new friend, a magical new friend.

I didn't tell Mum or Dad that night, and neither did Petunia despite her threat. In fact, it wasn't until that summer that I decided to tell them. And I only did because Mrs. Snape wanted to meet my parents that week. Severus said she would help explain it to them, since they were Muggles and had no clue. Apparently, Severus had been talking a lot about me to his mum. I was probably his only friend, so I understood. The other boys teased him relentlessly, as he was a bit weird to the untrained eye. It didn't help that his mom dressed him in girl's clothes. (He said that was a sore subject and one day he'd tell me, just not now.)  
I remember talking to him a few days before the big reveal of telling Mum and Dad I was going to go to wizard school. Earlier that morning I got overly excited about what I had learned of the wizarding world and Hogwarts in particular, and spilled the beans to Petunia.

She just sat there staring at me with disgust-later I would find out it was jealousy-and let me prattle on a bit. She then got up from my bed and stormed out of myroom. But before leaving she told me, "It's all a lie, you know. He's just making this stuff up because he's a stupid boy that has no friends and is trying to impress you with stories about dragons and witches." And with that she slammed my door.

Severus and I were laying in the grass at the park later that same day, staring up at the evening sky. It was alight with shimmery oranges and fiery reds. The eastern sky was just touching on the dark hues of blue.

"Severus," I asked. He turned his head to face me with a raised eyebrow. "It is real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there is not a Hogwarts. It is real, isn't it?"

Severus' look fell. I could see the hurt on his features. "I wouldn't lie to you, Lily. Ever." He looked back to the sky. "It's real for us, not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me." I glanced over at him once more, and just stared trying to see something, read him.

He had a happy but serious look on his face. He wasn't lying to me. Hogwarts was real. Wizards were real. Our friendship was real.

I stretched out my hand reaching for his, and he pulled away sharply. I looked at him and smiled sincerely. Severus studied me for a moment. His gaze went slowly to where my hand was, and then he gingerly placed his hand into mine. I slid my fingers in between his, looked back to the sky with that same smile, and holding his hand I said, "We're going to Hogwarts."

The morning of Mrs. Snape's visit was today, it was the day Mum and Dad were going to find out magic was real. I woke up all nerves. I was met with the aromas of Mum cooking bacon and eggs, which mingled with Dad's coffee as I came downstairs.

"Smells good," I said. I gave Dad a walk-by kiss on the cheek and headed to the fridge.

Dad pulled the paper down and muttered that I was up early on a summer's day. Mum spun around and wished me good morning. I made sure Mum said she was in fact staying home with us girls today and poured myself some juice. Mrs. Gray had a family issue arise yesterday afternoon and said she wouldn't be able to watch my sister and me. I then reminded Mum that Mrs. Snape was coming over for lunch.

"Oh, of course I remembered. I'm looking forward to meeting your playground pal, and his mother. Mrs. Gray said that your friend was interesting." She kept flipping the bacon over and then called up to Petunia to wake up.

I sat down at the table trying to read the news stories on the front of Dad's paper, but Mum put down the platter of eggs, then the plate of bacon and Dad immediately began to dig in. I debated on spilling the beans right then and there. I played the scenario out in my head and thought better of it. Mrs. Snape would be able to explain it way better than I could.

The morning passed so slowly. Dad left for work, Petunia and I finished breakfast, and I even had time to really put myself together afterwards. It was only ten o'clock. Mom went out and retrieved the post. I had totally forgotten that a few days previous Severus warned me that the letter would come by normal post and not by magical bird delivery because we were Muggles and didn't receive "owls" yet.

"Lily, you have something," she said quizzically flipping a rather decorative envelope over. "Did you order something from one of your comics?"

It struck me right in the stomach. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me and little jolts of electricity danced on my skin. It was the Hogwarts acceptance letter. "Can I see," I started instead of asking why she would ask about my comic orders, "what does it look like? I don't think I've order anything recently."

I was trying to play it all nonchalant like, even though my heart was starting to race. Mum handed me the envelope. It was beautiful sturdy parchment, reminding me of the paper the framed degrees and diplomas are made of, only more old looking. The handwriting on the envelope with very swirly, I remember thinking that must be how all magical people wrote.

My mum gave me a look. "Lily, I know that look." She placed her hand under my chin, and nudged it up with with her pointer finger so my gaze met hers. "You're excited." She smiled. "Did you win one of those contests things from you comics? And what did you win?" She plucked the envelope from my hands playfully.

Petunia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "There's no return address on it, Lily. Did you and your silly friend mail those ridiculous make believe letters to each other?" She sounded bitter.

"Make believe letters?" Mum asked looking to Petunia then to me. I turned to Petunia and frowned. Petunia told Mum what I had told her earlier in the week. Mum chuckled at it and asked me if I really believed it. I told her I did and she kissed me on the head and handed me the letter back. "Ok Lily. You're a witch." I think my mum thought this was a joke, child's play. That hurt my feelings.

"No, Mum. It's true. It's really true. That's why Mrs. Snape is coming over because she's a witch!" My mum gave me a quizzical look and scolded me for calling Severus' mum a witch. She continued to tell me it is ok to believe what I do, because children do that. But it's not nice to involve grownups in stuff like that. That is how neighborhood rumours start. (I'd find out later that there was already talk among some of the other mothers in the area about Mrs. Snape and Mrs. Gray.)

"Mum, I'm not lying to you. See!" I popped the wax seal all unceremoniously, and pulled out the acceptance letter. It was two pages, and it was absolutely breathtaking. I barely got to read the first few lines before I handed it Mum. My heart lept. I was accepted. "I'm not making this up!"

Mum took it and read it hesitently, and out loud:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Lily Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Mum leaned on the counter a bit. She placed the second page in front of the first and made some faces while reading it silently. "Lily-" The doorbell rang. I looked up at the clock. They were early. Severus and his mum were early, thank god.

All three of us looked towards the front of the house. "Petunia go get the door," Mum said quietly. Petunia tried to say something back, but Mum shushed her and told her to get the door. Petunia stomped her foot and then left. "Lily, what is this?" Mum looked a bit upset. She was not a fan of my magical musings, but I think she thought that this was one of my "pranks" and I was taking it too far.

"Mum, the kid from the park and his mum are here," Petunia said before moving out of the way. Severus and his mum walked into the kitchen.

Mrs. Snape smiled. "Eileen Snape. I'm Severus' mum." I stared at her. _Eileen_. I heard that name before. Mrs. Snape held her hand out and chuckled. "I see you have gotten The Letter, already." She smiled nervously. "It comes as a shock to most Mug-nonmagical people."

My mum gave her a confused look, shook her head, and excused herself for forgetting her manners. Then she got up and shook Mrs. Snape's hand, then offered her a seat and a beverage.

"I'm sorry if I came off as rude," Mrs. Snape said as she sat at the table. I looked at Severus, who looked at me. Then I looked to Petunia, who then looked and sneered at Severus, then back at me with a frown. Mum handed Severus' mum some juice in a daze. "You're daughter is not making this witchcraft 'stuff' up, Mrs Evans."

"Eileen. Can I call you Eileen?" My poor mum ambushed by me and the Snapes, and not knowing what to say. Mrs. Snape chuckled again. It reminded me of bells, if bells could laugh. She said of course. Mum leaned on the counter then said, "I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this."

"You're actually taking it better than a lot of families that find out that their child is a witch." Petunia scoffed. Eileen turned to her. "I know it seems so unreal," she turned back to face my mum, "but it's true. Magic is real and there are schools for young witches and wizards to go to hone their talents and abilities."

Mum put her hand up and waved it to motion for a halt to this conversation. She tried to say something, but couldn't. She was rattled and upset, I'm sure of it. She gave me a look, then glanced up at the clock. "My apologies, I'm not normally like this, but I think I am going to have a _drink._" I watched Mum's perfectly clothed self walk over to Dad's bar. She had on this amazing floral print dress with a large white collar. Her hair was perfect, the little makeup she had on was perfect. But she was falling apart inside.

I did not think that this would go this way at all. It all played out so splendidly in my head. Mrs. Snape turned to Severus.

"Sev, we'll do an introduction in a little while. Why don't you and the girls play out back or front or somewhere outside while we ladies talk." Severus nodded and looked at me.

"C'mon Severus let's go out back." I turned to Petunia. "You're welcomed to join us if you want."

"No thanks," Petunia huffed. She then went out the front of the house.

"Sorry Mrs. Snape. I didn't think-"

"Oh, Lily," she sounded hesitant saying my name, as if she wasn't confident that was it, "why do you think Severus and I came over here over an hour early." She smiled up at me. "Now you two go play."

I grabbed Severus' hand and led him to the back. I told Mum we're giving the Mums some alone time as we passed her on our way to the rear door. Mum gave me a look and shook her head then continued mixing her tomato juice.

Severus and I were outside in the shade of the small tree in the backyard, jumping up and down in excitement about the letters. I was keeping it all inside. We both kept talking at the same time and had big goofy smiles. After the anxiousness subsided, we finally calmed down. We were holding onto each other's forearms, trying to slow down our breathing.

I was in a little bit of shock myself. I didn't let the gravity of the situation sink in until I could have a private freakout moment like I just did. We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments in silence. Smiles kept creeping across our faces. I had no words about the excitement I felt. I was going to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mum finally recovered from finding out that I was a witch and that magic really did exist. It took a long conversation with Mrs. Snape and a couple of days to process the information, but she finally understood that this was no fairy tale. Her daughter was a witch and there was a whole other world existing right along with "ours." Dad was in disbelief at first; he too thought it was all an elaborate Lily prank and I had somehow gotten Mum involved. Nope. I was a magic user and was going to a school for the gifted, well for the magical. Once he realized this was no joke, that all "that hocus pocus" was in fact real, he was more accepting about it and then even excited. He thought it was so neat that he had a daughter of the arcane. He told me shortly afterward that if he could tell people without being labeled as "crazy", or having people trying to investigate, that he'd proudly tell everyone. Dad sure knew how to make me feel like less of creep and more like I was supernaturally blessed.

It was the day before the big Diagon Alley school supply trip. Mum left early that morning to do a breakfast meeting with one of the local politicians running for office and his small group of leaders in the organization. Dad was not too happy about it. He revved his bike a couple extra times this morning before leaving.

I looked up at Mrs. Gray who has her hands in the dish water, cleaning breakfast plates, and was trying to remain silent on the issue. That silence, it didn't last long.

"Adults fight sometimes, especially when big things are happening."

I eyed her thinking she was talking about me going to Hogwarts, and not the political meet-up. Maybe it was a mix of both, or there was more going on, but I'd like to think it was mostly me. Anyway, I hadn't confronted her about my suspicions of her also being a witch, yet. I asked Severus if he knew, but he always avoided answering. With his denial, my keen and attentive mind, I knew Mrs. Gray was a bit strange. And I remember her talking to an Eileen before. Severus' mum was an Eileen. It just made too much sense and the pieces were adding up.

"If that man gets elected, he'll get more publicity and then might run for a bigger office, which could mean your mum working more hours or even moving. She's a smart lady and great political writer. I know I'd want her running my campaign."

"Oh," I said trying to hide my disappointment that that silly politician was the concern and not so much Hogwarts. Hogwarts. I wonder what it was like. I wondered if Mrs. Gray knew about it. Did all magical people know about Hogwarts. Were there other schools like that? And If so, where were they. Mrs. Gray was giving me one of her looks, the one that is I-know-what-you-are-thinking-just-say-it-already. "Mrs. Gray, are there witches in America?" I blurted it out. My eyes got wide as I realized I just let that slip. I looked at her impishly, knowing I might have crossed some line.

"Lily Evans," she said in a scolding manner, turning to face me..

"Mrs. Gray!" Petunia shouted as she bounded down the steps. "Maybelle wants me to meet her at the park, and then go to her house. Can I?" Petunia thankfully didn't overhear my question.

Mrs. Gray pulled her hands out of the soapy water and placed them on her hips. "You know I am not a fan of that girl, Petunia." Petunia started to pout. "But today I am feeling in good spirits, so I want you to call me when you get to her house and let me talk to her mother. You're having lunch over there I assume?"

Petunia let out a shout of glee. "Oh, can I?"

"Yes, be home at 2:30pm. No later." Mrs. Gray was drying her hands then looked at me.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Petunia ran over and hugged her before scrambling out the door.

Mrs. Gray didn't even give Petunia one of her normal warnings. There was usually a bit of a "mothering" in some shape or form before any of us girls went anywhere, but nothing this time. She just let Tuney slip out the door like a weasel. The front door clicked shut behind Petunia. "Lily, you and I need to have a talk."

I turned in my chair to face her. I already fell so far down the rabbit hole. "You are a witch! I knew it!"

"Shush child!" She snapped the dish towel, and then placed it on the counter leaving the dirty dishes to soak. She sighed. "I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it from you for much longer," she began, "why don't we go to the sitting room. I'll put on some tea."

Today was the day that I was leaving for Hogwarts. In a few hours I would be boarding a train with other children and attending a school for magic. My little heart leapt.

I lay in bed and looked out towards the approaching dawn. I had drawn the curtains back and lifted the blinds previously in the night because I was waiting for my very first owl from Severus and didn't want to miss it.

His mum's friend was staying for a few days, wanting to see the only Snape child off to Hogwarts, and his mum's friend had brought his owl with him. Apparently both the visitor and Mrs. Snape attended Hogwarts during WWII. I tried to inquire about it early that day, but Severus said it was a story that would have to wait for later. He said that a lot, later.

Come to think of it, he didn't talk much about his home life in general. But I had been seeing small glimpses into it whenever we would hang out: the clothes, his lack of talking about his father, the way his mum presented herself as a perfectly calm and happy woman when, according to Severus, she wasn't. I was curious, but I didn't want to pry. Our friendship was deep, but I had a feeling it wasn't all that strong some days. And it was because of Severus and his secrets. I don't think he really knew how to have friends, and there was something much more adult going on that I had no idea about at the time.

The delicate rapping at my window brought me out of my thoughts that night. A rather scary looking owl gently placed a letter against my window. It looked right at me as it hovered there, flapping its wings silently. The owl was missing an eye and its empty socket had fused shut leaving the skin looking painfully sealed. Its good eye didn't even look all that good. A cloudiness had covered it.

I think it knew I was studying it because it let out a soft hoot. The noise that came out of the bird was pleasant and melodic, a far cry from its appearance. I carefully opened the window pulling the screen back, leaving a small space in between. The owl nudged the letter through and playfully nipped at my fingers before hooting once again. What a strange owl.

I looked at the owl and apologized for not having a treat, and to excuse me since this was my first letter. I then muttered to myself for being silly and all, talking to a bird. The owl looked right at me with its milky white eye and turned its head away. I then continued in my childish nature and told the bird Severus would make it up for me, and I'd have something next time. The owl moved its head to face me again. I'd like to think that it understood me.

I opened up the letter and read it. Severus had delicate handwriting. It stretched and twisted in a scrawling fashion. The entire letter was: "This is your first. Surprisingly, it is mine too. Write me something happy. Severus."

I smiled at the parchment. I didn't have any of my own unpacked, so I used piece of notebook paper to write him back and reused the envelope my letter was sent in instead. I held up a finger at the owl as if telling it hold on a moment longer. It hooted and rustled its feathers. Its gaze followed me to my writing desk.

I wrote Severus a short note in response and gently put a line through what he had written on the envelope, just my name and house. I wrote: "Severus Snape Best Friend, skinny boy lying on a bed, Snape Residence Spinner's End." Once again I pulled the screen back and this time I slid my note out. The owl nipped at my fingers ever so lightly, like its beak was dancing across my tips. Then it took the envelope and flew away.

I lay back down on my bed, excited yet tired. I must have been more tired than excited because I feel asleep almost immediately to thoughts of Hogwarts and wands and magic. The moon was high in the sky and glowing softly.

On the other side of the park, much closer to the river a scrawny boy lay in his bed, thin holey covers pulled up to his chin and a thick volume lay open across his chest. He was not reading the words, but rather staring out the window up into the sky. The window was open and the warm summer air crept in. It wasn't the most pleasant of things since the smell of the murky waters of the river had a foul bitterness, especially during the summer, but it was comforting in a way.

The owl landed on the sill almost without a sound. Severus had been keeping an eye towards the sky but didn't even see the bird flying above or swooping down to the window. Lily's letter floated to the floor and the owl made a noise of some sort, as if trying to speak. Severus got up and walked to his desk, picking up an old rusty tin. The lid was taken off and set on the surface before the boy walked to the window. He offered the opened can to the owl and placed it on the sill. The owl hooted happily and pecked at a couple of morsels then flapped its wing and moved to the desk.

"I take it that means you're staying in here for the night. If that's the case I'll leave the window cracked so you can get out." Severus looked at the owl's hazy eye. "Feel free to grab any of the bugs that will fly in. You know, if it isn't below you." He brought the tin back to the desk and put it up to the owls face, but the bird twisted its head away. "Thanks by the way, Goodfeather," Severus said picking up Lily's letter from the floor, eyeing the owl.

He went to his bed before examining it. The envelope was the same one that he had sent earlier, but Lily had crossed out what he had written and put her own words on it. A smile made its way across his face as he thought of Hogwarts, and also because Lily had put "best friend" after his name on the envelope. Not just friend, but best friend. He, Severus Snape, had a friend, a best friend.

Inside was the lined notebook paper Muggle students usually wrote upon. Severus chuckled to himself. She must have packed all of her school supplies away for good. And this made his thoughts drift to the Diagon Ally trip with his mother and her father. It was quite the adventure. Mrs. Snape seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself explaining such things to a Muggle as the small group made its way back to Cokeworth. Later that night she seemed sad though. Maybe she realized that she did indeed miss the magic. Severus sighed bringing himself back to Lily's letter.

He allowed himself to smile again thinking about his first owl to Lily and hers to him. Hopefully they exchange notes by owl throughout their summers and years to come. Severus unfolded the notebook paper. What met his gaze were a couple lines of writing saying: "I hope you feed the delivery owl because I have nothing to give him and he nipped at my fingers. (Is it a he?) I can't think of anything else to write tonight. I'm too excited. Hogwarts tomorrow! Hope you're as excited as I am. I will see you in the morning. Lily."

Severus put the letter on his chest and folded his hands over it. His previous smile got even bigger as he found himself shutting his eyes, drifting into dreamland with thoughts of Hogwarts and Lily.

That morning Dad loaded all of my belongings into our family car. I had gone upstairs to check my room and make sure nothing was left behind. Petunia was leaning in the doorway watching me flit around the room. I was going a million miles an hour, not being able to concentrate on a single thought for long.

I did notice that she was staring at me with a frown on her face and remembered the letter that I had found a couple weeks back while snooping around Petunia's room, being a nosey little sister. It was a rejection letter of sorts, telling Petunia that she could not attend Hogwarts. I had made the mistake of bringing to her attention, you know that I found the letter and that if it meant so much to her that I could maybe help her get into Hogwarts. But Tuney didn't want to hear it.

She was _so_ upset. First, because I was snooping and second, that I found that letter. I didn't know she wanted to go. I didn't know she even liked magic, but the last few months in particular I didn't know a lot about her anymore. We had seemed to grow almost completely apart.

I stopped moving and started to say something, but Tuney turned her back to me and went downstairs. No words of any kind would help the hurt that she felt for being left out, for not getting that kind of excited attention from her parents, and for the demise of a strong sisterly bond. Ever since 'that awful Snape boy' entered the picture, her life was totally flipped upside down. It was ultimately her own doing. I was standing still, wishing in that moment that it could be like old times.

I stayed frozen there staring at the empty doorway, drifting into the past. I thought back to just a few autumns ago when we were making leaf crowns and playing make believe in the park. Those memories made me sad, but I smiled thinking of them and went to my window. Sis had her arms folded across her chest and was getting hugs from Dad, the two were exchanging words. Mum called up to me, from downstairs, informing that we needed to leave _now._

"Ok Mum." I looked out the window again.

The car ride to the train station was met with mixed emotions. Dad was really excited. Mum was having one of her days where she was in shock that such a thing existed and that I'd be leaving for the school year. And Tuney stared out the window. I didn't notice her silent tears.

I was a bundle of nerves. This was a once in a lifetime event. This was a life changing event. Hell, this was the beginning of a new way of life.

My trunks were piled up, on a cart and we Evans were looking for Platform 9 ¾. There wasn't any clear instructions given, and it was something that I didn't bother asking Severus about.

My mum kept saying "There's Nine and there's Ten. Nine and three-quarters. That doesn't make sense." I tried telling everyone that if there was something special to do or some secret location to go that it would have been in the letter.

"Oh, I see you made it most of the way," Mrs. Snape voice rang sweetly nearby. "It can be somewhat confusing your first time."

She, Severus, and a very handsome man were walking towards us. I smiled at Sev and he smiled back at me in return. I glanced at the man. The man was in three piece suit, tall and lithe. His thick wavy hair was a dark brown and pulled into a ponytail. Grey eyes hid behind rather large older looking frames, and his face was broad and square. Mrs. Snape held out her hand and shook Mum's then Dad's while saying her hellos. She didn't introduce her friend (I think Mum was making eyes at him). And before anyone could inquire otherwise, she directed us to this metal ticket booth that we hadn't noticed before.

There was a guard standing nearby looking at us. She appeared to now just notice us, take note and go about her business.

"I'm surprised Severus neglected to mention this to you, Lily," she said nodding to the guard. Her eyes found mine. Mrs. Snape smiled. "You just walk right through that ticket booth, and poof you get out on the other end at the platform." Severus was shaking his head in confirmation. "We'll show you." She took the man's elbow. "Shall we, Tad?" she said to him as they playfully sauntered through the solid ticket box. It was magic.

I had thought that they would run smack into the box, hit their faces, and fall down laughing at their joke. But they didn't. They just disappeared.

"Want to go through together?" Severus asked as he moved in between me and my parents.

Mum and Dad were still staring at the place where Mrs. Snape and her friend _Tad_ went through. I told Sev that I wanted to say goodbye. Mum and Dad didn't look quite ready to walk through walls. Severus said he'd be there for me on the other side and disappeared into the ticket box also. I looked up at Mum and Dad.

"You want to try it with me?" Dad chuckled and said maybe next year, while Mum crouched down and gave me hugs. She left a lipstick mark on my cheek and said it was good luck. I laughed at my mum. She said the best things. Petunia glared at me, then rolled her eyes. I didn't want it to be like this. "I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry!" The emotions started to come to the surface. This was supposed to be a good day. We were supposed to be sisters. "Listen, maybe once I'm there," Petunia started to turn to walk away. I grabbed her arm. "Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!" Mum and Dad looked at us, one then the other.

"I don't. Want. To. Go! You think that I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a...you think I want to be a-a freak?!" Tuney shook her arm free and then crossed both. Looking right at me again, watching hurt creep over my features.

"I'm not a freak. That's a horrible thing to say." My face fell.

"That's where you're going, a special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy...weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from the _normal people_. It's for our safety."

"Petunia Mae Evans!" My father exclaimed. Tuney angrily looked up at him. "You, to the car. Now!" He knew she wouldn't apologize and that she needed some one-on-one time, even if it was in the form of a scolding. Dad turned to Mum, "I'll meet you at the car." Then he gave me a quick kiss on the head, wished me luck, caught up with Tuney, and headed out of the station.

Mum sighed, shook her head, and glanced at me. "She didn't mean it, Lily." She watched Dad and Tuney in the distance and then turned back to me. "You know that." Her gloved hand squeezed my shoulder, and she looked down at me.

I looked up with tears in my eyes. "What if she did, Mum?"

Mum looked up, away, then back to me and sighed again. She was frustrated. "Sisters fight. It happens. Or so I've been told." She smiled. She was an only child, so she didn't know. But I guess Dad must have said as much. Dad had 3 other siblings. They must have talked about this before... "Oh, my Little Lily." Mum crouched again, gave me a big hug, and then handed me her sunglasses. "If life gets you down, put on my shades. Then everything can be seen through rose-coloured glasses." It wasn't the best thing to say, but it was the purest thing she could say. And it made me smile. She took the glasses and put them on me, gave me a kiss on the other cheek, and said, "There, you're balanced now." Mum stood up and had a great big smile on her face. "Go to the other side. I'm sure the Snapes will be looking for you. Besides that's where all the magic begins."

My mum marched to the beat of her own drum, but she sure knew what to say to make me feel better. I guess that is what mums are for though. I turned around, didn't look back, and briskly jogged through with my eyes shut. That was a bad idea.

Crash!

"Oof!" a girl cried out.

"Ah!" I said falling down and watching one of my trunks topple over.

Severus tried to stop the trunk from falling, but only managed to push it away, which was a good thing because it almost landed on the round faced girl. "You okay, Lily?" he asked first. "Are you okay?" he asked the other girl. She was alone and about our age.

She quickly shook her head. "I scraped my knee." There was a bit of blood, which stained one of her white knee socks.

Tad came over and pulled a kerchief from his coat. He knelt down and offered the embroidered cloth to the girl. "Here, you can have this." His voice was gentle. The girl gingerly took the kerchief and graciously thanked him.

I offered to help her up and told her Severus' and my names. She said her name was Alice. We both apologized for not looking where we were going, and I asked if she wanted to travel to Hogwarts with us. She hesitated, but agreed. Mrs. Snape, Tad and Severus got all the pieces of luggage situated. Tad rounded up every piece of parchment and the quills that went flying from my trunk. Severus carefully picked up the books with a saddened look on his face. Tad joked with Severus about his respect for literature. I saw Mrs. Snape giggle and smile.

Tad flashed a look at me with his bright grey eyes, then to Severus, and made a comment about being young again. Mrs. Snape playfully reminded him that his childhood was not that swell and then reminded us kids that the train would be leaving soon. Both Mrs. Snape and Tad gave Severus a hug goodbye. Alice and I shook their hands, and we boarded the train. I glanced back at the adults. Tad was watching Severus with interest. I looked to Severus noting features and back to Tad. I had a weird feeling about that man. It wasn't unsettling, but it wasn't friendly either.

In one of the hallways a pair of boys was blocking the way causing some commotion. One had the other in a headlock. Both boys had black hair. One had a nest of wild hair, while the other boy's hair looked well cared for and pulled back with a leather string. It was quickly getting mussed. The boy in the headlock barked, "Let go of me, Potter, you arse. I was just joking." He flashed a smile and asked the crowd why someone wasn't helping.

"Because it is entertaining," a very pretty girl said standing among a small group of green and silver colour clad boys.

The Potter boy turned to face the girl, smirked and then let go of the boy. "Why Sirius, your _dear cousin_thinks it is entertaining." The Sirius boy looked at Potter, and then a smile slowly crept across his face. Potter reached out and put the girl into a headlock with lightning fast reflexes. She yelped and Sirius blocked the Slytherin boys from intervening momentarily.

"Release me at once!" shrieked the girl.

"James, I can't hold them any longer. Run!" Sirius yelled to the Potter boy. And with no shame the boy let go and pushed his way through the crowd towards the front of the long line of cars. Sirius turned to his cousin. "Now that is entertainment, Bella."

The three boys proceeded with a short flurry of punches and kicks before they departed with the ruffled Bella. Severus, Alice and I just stood and watched the whole ordeal. I was paralyzed with a mix of shock, some curiosity, and sadly a bit of enjoyment. I asked Severus what that was about and he just nudged me into an empty room. Alice followed. We were silent as we situated our belongings.

"What you just witnessed was a little scuff between the Black family." He was talking to me but he also acknowledged Alice when he spoke.

"They make us pure blood wizards all look like jerks," Alice said crossing her arms.

"You're a pure blood wizard?" I asked her with wide eyes. Alice tilted her head. "I'm a Muggle," I blurted out without thinking. Snape made a face, Alice smiled and chuckled nervously. She wasn't poking fun, just amused. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

"I can understand. The thought of not growing up around Magic makes my head spin and I have a list of questions to ask." She looked at Severus. "Are you-"

"No." He cut her off. I gave him a look of confused surprise. "My mother is a witch." There was an awkward silence. I didn't realize that his feelings towards being seen as a Muggle were so strong. It almost hurt my feelings. He looked at me and quietly said, "Sorry, that sounded rude. Didn't mean to…" He was still looking at me then glanced at Alice before the door snapped open. We all turned our heads to look.

A gangly pale boy poked his head in. Light brown locks that fell to his chin blocked most of his face. "Most of the other compartments are full," he said politely, "may I join you?"

Alice quickly said, "Of course!" She was very nice.

Severus looked at the boy then frowned, but didn't say anything. I followed Alice by saying, "We don't mind at all. Whole bench over there." I smiled and looked to Severus, "It's not like anyone should expect to get one compartment all to themselves." I looked back at the boy. We locked eyes, his were an amber colour.

He averted his gaze to the floor and sat down, not saying anything. He was holding a copy of _The Drifters._I remember my mother reading that. I nudged Severus to look at the book, but Severus turned his nose up at. Oh, I forgot. He's only really interested in reading stuff about magic and history and theory.

"My mother was reading that book," I said in the silence of the space. Everyone looked at me. I motioned to _The Drifters_. "I didn't think it looked all that interesting, but I usually like comics."

Severus chuckled to himself. He thought my comics were ridiculous and a bit taboo. They had gotten really bad press some years back. "I'm sorry not all of us have your mature taste in 'literature'," he said jokingly. He was trying to not smile as he said that. Severus was actually joking with other people around. Whoa.

"Sorry," I said thrusting out my hand to the boy across the way, "about no introductions. I'm Lily. That's Alice. And this is my friend Severus." I pointed my free thumb at Sev. My arm stuck out for a few seconds before the boy gingerly shook my hand.

"I'm Remus," he mumbled.

"Nice to meet you!" I was trying to sound as nice as possible. He seemed really shy. He looked over to Alice who smiled and then to Severus. The boys stayed staring at each other for awhile.

"I read a lot," the Remus boy said as he looked back over to me. "I read whatever I can. Never really read the uh, comics." He twitched. "What uh... what..." Remus looked back down to his book trying to find the words he wanted.

"So, are you a first year too?" Alice asked while a big goofy smile. I liked her.

"Me?" Remus asked.

She giggled. "Yes, you."

"Oh." Remus put his book down. "Yes."

"We all are too."

And then the door slid open again with another boy about our age poking his face in. He had short blonde hair and was a bit chubby. "Excuse me, but I, there aren't any other compartments available."

"Come on in," Alice said motioning to the boy, "we don't bite." Remus looked at her oddly. She noticed.

"I like you, Alice," I giggled. "I'm not the only girl that says silly things."

"Well," Alice continued smiling at me but addressed the new boy, "As you heard I'm Alice. That's Lily. And that is uh, Severus and Remus."

The boy came in and as he slid the door shut introduced himself as Peter. "So, you all know each other I take it?" He was trying to make conversation.

"Well," Severus said matter-of-factly, "Lily and I knew each other before this train ride. But Alice there and Remus, am I saying that right?" He looked at Remus' direction again, raised an eyebrow. They boy nodded his head in confirmation. "Alice and Remus we met today." Severs looked back at Peter. "And now you." Severus sounded a bit terse.

"This is all our first year at Hogwarts. Are you new too?" I asked as I watched him sit down.

"I'm not new per say," Peter said with a bit of a sigh. "I have an older brother that graduated from Hogwarts in '69. I've been there before. But it is my first year of school."

Alice whistled. "Much older brother."

"Yes," Peter said looking at Alice with intrigue.

"Living in his shadow, eh?" Severus said with a smug look. I elbowed him and then made my i'm-upset-with-you face.

Peter scoffed. "You have a shadow you're living in too? Takes one to know one?"

Well this was just pleasant. "How about," I interrupted, "we talk about something else?" _Way to go Severus, being a jerk and making people uncomfortable._

"I went to America this summer." Alice quickly changed the subject. "It was crazy. There's all this talk about the war over in Vietnam-"

That kinda hit me a bit close with what I'd overheard from my mum and her political stuff. "How about we talk about happy stuff," I interrupted (I was getting good at that.) "I can tell you guys about how I found out I could do magic." I looked over to the two boys. "I'm a Muggle." Severus rolled his eyes.

Alice giggled. "You're pretty proud about being a Muggle."

"Well, no one else here is, I don't think." Both boys shook their heads. "See," I said to Alice.

"So this is how the ride is going to go," Severus said to himself, not amused.

Alice and I both laughed and said "yes" at the same time.


End file.
